


A Sought-After Wish

by CarlGrimes



Category: Real Person Fiction, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chandler POV, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlGrimes/pseuds/CarlGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler has been hiding his feels for quite some time now, his dreams only making them harder to ignore. [Not Grimescest, but Chandy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sought-After Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> I've finally decided to join the public fanfic scene after hiding away for quite some time [and after coining the term Chandy I thought I may as well contribute a bit more, hehe].  
> This is a short piece but you can expect one's with much more length in the future, as well as one's in various formats [although AO3 didn't allow for perfect formatting on this one, I'll try to fix that sometime].
> 
> Please feel free to suggest prompts, or request something! I'm always happy to write more ~
> 
> *Special thanks to my Andy for giving me the confidence when I needed it.

Fingers caressed skin,  
tracing ever slowly along his jaw line --   
lowering, creeping down sensitive neck.   
Shuddering, stubble brushing against   
soft, young skin.   
Lips grazing, breath warm.   
Words _whispered_ , reassurance obtained.  
 A gentle kiss pressed against cheek bone.   
Reddening of skin.  

Fingers continue on,   
the beginning of a _journey_.  
 Collar bone traced, dipping downward.  
 Inexorable movements. **Desired**.  
 Light sounds, wordless pleads.  
 _Longing_ for more.  

Movement increasing,  
 fabric withdrew.  
 Hip bones revealed,  
 thumbs _teasing_.   
Fingers slipping beneath  waist band,  
breathing quickened.  

A jolt of pleasure, blood rushing.  
 A flushed face --   
Eyes alert. . . **silent room**.   
Heart rate fast, palms sweating.   
Shaking frame, head hung.  
 Another dream.  
 _A sought-after wish_.


End file.
